


So Sweet the Hour

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships Creation Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rare Ships Creation Challenge, starwatching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel takes Sam stargazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Sweet the Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Rare Ships Creation Challenge: http://rareshipcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/  
> Crossposted to my Tumblr: https://rodiniaorzetalthepenquin.tumblr.com/
> 
> The prompt: "Serenade" by Edgar Allan Poe  
> Partner: @hideyourdemoneyes

Watching the stars was something Sam had always enjoyed. Bobby had been the first to take the Winchester boys stargazing, and he told them stories about pictures in the sky. Later, John turned it practical, teaching them how to use the stars to tell time and to navigate, to watch for planets to be in a particular place for spells. But he kept the good parts of stargazing, and those were moments where Sam could pretend that he was normal, out with his father learning things that normal fathers taught their sons.

Later, lying on the hood of the Impala and stargazing was how Dean and Sam spent nights when they couldn’t afford a motel room, or just couldn’t be bothered. Dean’s uncanny mental map of every highway in America meant he knew all the best spots where the skies would be dark and they could see everything. Most of those nights were silent, but sometimes, they told the old stories or – especially as the cooler got lighter on the beer – made up silly new ones.

Tonight, though, it wasn’t Dean, and instead of the comfortable warmth of the Impala beneath him, it was open sky. The stories being whispered to him weren’t the old familiar stories of Greek mythology, but other stories from cultures that never had the chance to write them down, or who he’d never learned about in school or research. Sam couldn’t believe he was up here, in the arms of an angel, watching the stars.

Castiel pointed to a glittering star cluster in Taurus. “Those stars over there, the cluster you call the Pleiades, the Kiowa tell a similar story of seven maidens taken up to the sky. Giant bears were pursuing them, and their cries reached the Great Spirit. The Mateo Tepe, you call it the Devil’s Tower, was the Great Spirit’s first attempt to save them, but when the bears began scaling the cliffs, the maidens were placed securely out of their reach in the sky.”

“Wow. That’s weird. I mean, cultures near each other having similar stories, I get, but the Great Plains are a long way from Greece. Or if the stars form a particular picture that a lot of different people see.”

“I assume there’s a reason, but it may well be coincidence. Protecting maidens from vicious animals is hardly an uncommon theme in history.”

Sam leaned back in Castiel's arms. He didn't want to ask, because it would ruin the fantasy he'd been enjoying, but he had to. “Speaking of reasons, is there one why you brought me up here tonight? I mean, I’m loving it, this is amazing. I’m just curious why.”

“I wanted to tell you something. I went to Dean for advice on how, and after he got done threatening to kill me, this is what he suggested.”

“Threatening… why would Dean threaten to kill you?” Never mind how Dean would do it. Sam didn't want to know.

“He wanted to be very clear about the consequences of hurting you.”

“Okay, but he gave you some advice, so I’m a little confused here. Dean would never help you hurt me.”

“I have no intention of hurting you. Dean was just worried that it might happen anyway. I don’t mean to and I hope it never happens, because I would rather die than hurt you. Something I made as clear as I could to Dean.”

“Okay, still confused. What did you want to tell me?”

“I love you. And, if you would accept it, I would like to pursue a relationship with you.”

“Really?”

“What would I have to gain by lying?”

“You? Nothing. Well, if you’re trying to kill yourself, doing that to me would be a pretty good way to get Dean to do it for you, but that’s beside the point. I’m just surprised. I didn’t think you’d ever feel that way about me. And here I’ve been pretending you did, and that this was a date, and enjoying the dream while I could make it last. I was enjoying it. A lot.”

“I’m… glad you enjoyed it?”

“That was a yes, Cas. I love you too.” Sam squirmed in Castiel’s arms until he’d managed to turn enough that he could look at Cas. “Kiss me? And then tell me more stories.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stargazing, storytelling, and Sastiel. Three things I love almost as much as I love comments.


End file.
